Haine éternelle
by LoubiCat
Summary: On s'aime,On s'adore, On se chérit... Mais quelque part il y aura toujours cette haine éternelle... Chapitre II Inprogress


**Eh bien ! je vous présente ma première fanfiction! Enfin j'en avait écrit des tonnes mais ce !,;(è de'ordinateur a tout supprimé '... **

**Enfin je vous supplie de ne pas trop faire attention à mes fautes d'orthographe ni à mes réplques ratés ih!! Car vous voyez, je suis de ceux qui passent des heures et des heures à regarder bêtement le clavier et qui restent là à ésperer qu'une ou deux idées leur tombent sur la tête!**

**Bref! Je ne vais pas trop vous ennuyé et je vais vous laisser avec ma première fois!**

**_-BONNE LECTURE A TOUS-_**

* * *

« Ron ! Roon !! » 

Pauvre garçon, peut être qu'il devrait crier un peu plus fort. Qui sait ! Il ne l'a surement pas entendu.

« ROON ! ROOOON !! »

Oulaa ! C'est fou ce qu'il peut crier, je l'ai peut être mal jugé. Ce Ron en question doit surement être atteint d'une maladie très grave qui l'empecherai d'entendre la voix de … Attend un peu ! Ron ?

« GHHOOON ! »

Ce fut comme un tonnerre. Toutes les têtes de la voix neuf 3/4 se tournèrent vers la source de ce … Grognement !Le train qui menait à poudlard était déjâ en marche et les retardataires couraient en direction de cette bête rouge, escivant les derniers parents à saluer leurs enfants.

Tous sauf un ! un jeune homme à la chevelure rousse tirant sur le rouge, à la figure défigurée et au regard térifié. Il parraissait malade tellement il était pâle. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur quelque chose ou plûtot sur quelqu'un.

« AMENE-TOI ! Criait encore la voix »

Le rouqin eut un moment d'égarement mais réussi à se reprendre après avoir reprit son souffle. Il ramassa ses affaires et couru aussi vite que possible.

« Euh.. Dé-désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Balbuta Ron . »

« Moi je sais... »

« C'est vrai ?! Demanda-t-il en ouvrant grand la bouche en signe d'ébahissement intense »

« Biensûr que NON idiot ! Répliqua Harry. Bon tu montes ou je le fait à ta place ? »

« Tu ferais ça pour moi mon pote ? »

BAANG ! Et un coup sur la tête UN ! Harry le tira jusqu'au compartiment qu'avait pris Hermione tout en marmonant tout un tas de malediction pouvant l'atteindre s'il ne revenait pas à lui !

« C'était le seul de vide... Dit Hermione. Toujours aussi boudeur Ron ? »

« Tu le serait aussi si tu avais reçu un énorme coup de poing en pleine tête de SA part ! »

« Ohh !! Pauvre petit chou...Commenca Harry en clignant des yeux en signe de pitié. »

« Je vais te montrer moi de quoi est capable le pauvre petit chou !! »

Ron sauta sur son agresseur lorque soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à grande volets et un roux éclatant se mit entre les deux.

« On ne s'entretue pas le premier jour comme même ! Dit une Ginny plus rousse que jamais ! »

Jupe racourcie, Manches et col retroussés , chemise entrouverte , cheveux décoiffés, Ginny !

Ginny a toujours aimé se différencié des autres pas sa tenue vestimentaire ou sinon par son caractère de mégère. Elle peut (comme l'a certainement fait remarquer Hermione) tuer et ressuciter tous ceux qui se mettent à travers son chemin rien que d'un simple regard, ou sinon envelopper de caresses tous ceux qui réussissent à la conquérir... Une énigme à elle toute seule cette Ginny.

« Tu peux me lacher maintenant ? S'il te plaît ? se pressa d'ajouter Harry après un éclair reçu par Ginny »

« Daccord ! répondit-elle d'un énorme sourire. »

Après les avoir tout deux relacher, elle s'assit confortablement sur les coussins de manière à mettre en valeur ses jambes. Harry s'attarda un peu sur ces merveilles mais un deuxième coup violent l'obligea à les arracher, ce qui attira l'attention de Ginny et l'a fit tirer sa jupe vers ses genoux. « Dommage ! Pensa Harry ».

« Tiens tiens tiens ! Q'est-ce qu'on a là ? »

« Oh ! Tu as perdu la vue Malefoy ? C'est bien dommage vois-tu ! Oh oublie-je ! Tu as perdu ta vue ! Ironisa Hermione. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? On est en maque de bouquin ? Répliqua Draco »

Les yeux d'Hermione se surchargèrent de larmes mais elle réussit à en prednre contrôle.

« Toujours aussi sensible sur ce sujet ? hein ? Consola Harry d'un voix douce, après que Malefoy soit parti. »

Harry Potter ! Ce fameux survivant !

Harry a prix plusieurs centimètres durant ces vacances d'été. Jean coulant, debardeur moulant le corps, basket affamés, cheuveux négligé, Harry à l'air de tout sauf d'un sorcier talentueux.

Maintenant qu'il est majeur, il réussi a trouvé un boulot d'été qui lui permis de s'approprier un petit local en pleine ville et de quitter à jamais la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Mais malgré ça, il n'arrive toujours pas à trouver l'âme soeur. Bar, promenade en solo en ville, plage... Harry a tout éssayé mais aucune fille ne réussit à le charmer. Ce qui commence sérieusement à le déséspéré et à se demander sur son orientation sexuel mais gardons ça pour plus tard ...

« Poudlard ... Dit la voix de Ron nostalgique. »

« Plus de Pourdlard si tu ne te dépeche pas de mettre ta robe de sorcier le rouquin ! Dit Hermione en lui jetant sa robe à la figure. »

Hermione a passé toutes ses vacances chez les weasley. Ses parents étaient à un séminaire et elle se retrouvaient seule et donc decida d'aller rencdre visite à Ron. Mais le mot « Visite » n'apprassait pas dans le dictionnaire de Mme Weasley et Hermione se retrouva à passer toutes ses vacances chez eux. Elle a aussi pris plusieurs centimètres durant les vacances mais la plupart de ces centimètres apparaissent au niveau de la poitrine. Cheuveux longs en nattes et sur le cotés, Jean très moulant, converse noir et polo rouge sang. Hermione décida que cette année elle s'occupera beaucoup plus de son éxtérieurs (Du moins, elle essayera !).

« MA BAGUETTE ! MA BAGUETTE ! Non..ça ne se peut pas ! Non ! Criait Harry en tournat sur lui même »

« Calme-toi mon vieu ! Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là !je suis là ! je vais t'aider ! Ron vint à la rescousse. »

« LA FERME et cherche ! Cria encore Harry. »

« JE CHERCHE ! JE CHERCHE ! »

« Attention Ron !!! Aie ! C'est mes cheuveux ça ! Aiie ! Ron lâche !! Hurlait Hermione en tenant sa natte ! »

« Ron ! Calme-toi Voyons ! Se melâ Ginny en essayant en vain de tirer Ron qui ne voulait pas lacher la natte d'Hermione. »

« JE L'AI RETROUVE !! ça y'est le mal est passé ! Dit Harry en enlacant sa baguette. »

« AH OUAIS ??? Dirent Ginny et Hermione en se tenant les haches décoiffées, Rouge, Haltante, s'avançant d'un facçon menaçante vers Harry. »

Harry fit un Pas en arrière.

« Euh.. Je pense qu'il est temps de partir sinon... »

Et il courra en direction de la sortie suivie de près de deux adolescentes décoiffées et en colère puis de Ron !

* * *


End file.
